


Roses are red and you need to stop

by Minyoongislips



Series: Wonkyun's life [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Angst, Pick-Up Lines, another trash, coffee shop AU, for once, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongislips/pseuds/Minyoongislips
Summary: Changkyun had a great life. Until some guy started to come in the coffee shop everyday to tell him the worst pick-up lines Changkyun has ever heard. Seriously, how can someone think they'll get a date with such awful things ? How can someone fall for this ?





	Roses are red and you need to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys !  
> I'm back with another trash,  
> once again it's not Beta-d so I apologize for the mistakes,  
> enjoy

He couldn’t complain. No, really. He had a good tuition, good grades, a good roommate, good friends. He had a job that paid well and that was pleasant. His parents were proud of him. He was younger than all his friends and they spoiled him. His life was perfect.

So, of course, something had to come and ruin everything, right?

It started like any other day. He checked in, said hi to Minhyuk and Kihyun, went in the back room to change, then came to the counter and started taking orders. It was early morning so it was mostly sleep deprived students trying to get enough energy to stay awake during their morning classes or businessmen on their way to work. Even though it was the morning rush, it was easy. Easy because people did not want to flirt, make friends or make small talk, they just wanted their shot of coffee, and once they paid and had the cup in their hands, they’d be gone in two seconds. It started at six thirty and ended around eight. Then, it was slow until three or four in the afternoon, when most of the students were finally freed.

It happened a little after one in the afternoon. They were out of coffee beans. Kihyun told him there were a few boxes of those on the top shelf in the back-room. Once he had retrieved a box, he went back to the counter and started to refill the empty cans. Kihyun was making a drink for the guy that was waiting on the other side of the counter. When he turned to hand it to him, he bumped into Minhyuk and tipped the cup who overflowed and ended on Minhyuk’s arm. The latter immediately went to the wash room, holding his arm against his chest and cursing Kihyun to Hell and back.

“Shit!” Kihyun cursed. “Can you make an other Americano, plain. I’ll go take care of Minhyuk.”

“Yes, mom.”

“I’m not your mom!”

“Yes, you are.”

Kihyun gave him the middle finger. He laughed and started on the preparation of the coffee. He turned to the customer who was still waiting.

“We’re sorry about the wait, and this. Your order will be done soon.”

The guy just nodded, so he went back to filling the empty cans. He finished the first can and turned to put the coffee in a cup.

“Polar bear.”

He was startled when he heard the guy talking. And it took him a few seconds to register what the guy had just said. Polar bear. Okay. What the fuck? Did he miss something? Did the guy say something else but he didn’t hear it? He turned around, and handed the cup to the guy.

“Uh..”

“I just wanted to break the ice.”

“Yeah.. Sure. Thank you for your patience, have a good day, Sir. Next, please.”

The guy’s smile dropped a little but he left, his place quickly filled with another customer.

That was just the beginning.

 

Three days later, he was taking orders at the counter again. And it was a bad day. You know how some days are good and some are bad? Well, this day was just bad. There was no actual reason. He was just tired, and frustrated, and customers were being little shits so he was feeling a little edgy and couldn’t wait to go home. But he still had four hours to go, so he was gritting his teeth, smiling to everyone and trying his best not to hit the asshole who was currently complaining because there was too much milk in his coffee and thus, demanding a new one.

Kihyun feeling that his employee was ready to smash the head of the customer in the counter, approached him and put the wash clothe he was holding in the other’s hands.

“Hey, how about we switch for a little while?”

“Yes, please.” He then whispered, “If we don’t, I’ll probably go on a murder spree.”

“Great, let’s switch.”

Kihyun pushed him gently out of the way.

He was cleaning tables, getting closer to a group of boys. When he looked up at the group, he recognized the Polar Bear guy. He sounded a little less dumb when he was surrounded by his friends, he could actually make sentences that meant something. Wow. Yes, he was eavesdropping on this conversation but seriously, have you ever cleaned tables and straightened out chairs? It gets boring real fast.

“Hey.” A pause. “Hello.” Another pause. “You there, hello?.. Er.. The guy washing tables?”

That’s when he realized Polar Guy was actually trying to get his attention. He straightened up and looked at him.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Did you need anything? Another cup of coffee?”

“No, actually, my friend here,” he says as he points to the guy sitting in front of him,” Well, this guy wants to know if you think I’m cute?”

“He wants to.. I’m sorry, what?”

“He wants to know if you think I’m cute? Do you think I’m cute?”

“Well, I don’t know.. I never looked at you until now, and well, now that I do.. It was better to have the sound without the image, you know?.. Now, if you don’t mind, I have tables to clean. Have a good day.”

He left with the sound of laughters and “wow that must hurt your big ass ego” echoing behind him. So, this is the kind of guys his parents had warned him against.

 

The next day, the guy was back with one of his friends that was there the previous day. The guy made a beeline for him and stood straight in front of him, with an expecting look in his eyes and his arms crossed on his chest.

He waited a few seconds for the guy to start talking, but he quickly realized he wasn’t going to say anything or move out of his way anytime soon.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“You never told me your name.”

Is he serious? Like seriously serious? Is he distracting him from his work to ask his name? What is wrong with him? Is he a stalker or something?

“Well. One, why would I even tell you in the first place? Two, you never asked. Three, you see the little silver tag on my chest, it’s called a name tag, and oh, guess what? My name is written on it.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” He sighed, “can I get back to work now or do you need anything else? My address? My social number?”

“Wait, don’t you wanna know my name..” He looked at the name tag, “Changkyun?”

“No, I don’t really care what your name is.”

“Okay but I’ll tell you anyway. It’s Hoseok. But, you know, you can call me Leaves.”

“Leaves?”

“Yeah, because you should be blowing me.”

“Oh my fucking God.”

Changkyun could feel his ears getting hotter by the second and he was sure his cheeks were tomato red. He fled right into the back-room and hid there until he was sure this guy -Hoseok- had left.

 

The next day, he had a late shift. He started at three in the afternoon. The first thing he noticed when he came in the coffee shop was Hoseok. He couldn’t help but notice him sitting at a table, alone, books opened in front of him, biting his pen and frowning. Changkyun sighed. Of course, he had to be here during his shift but since he was obviously studying, he will leave him alone, right?

Just as he was about to get behind the counter, Hyunwoo, his roommate and also co-worker, put a cup of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake on the counter in front of him and just said “table seven” before running back to the register where a young man was waiting. He took the cup and the plate and turned around, ready to bring it to table seven. That’s when he saw the customer sitting at table seven. Hoseok. Once again, of course. He sighed again but nonetheless put on a smile. He picked the empty cup on the table and put the new one in the same spot. He tried to find an empty spot for the plate but the entire table was covered in books and sheets of paper with what seemed to be maths on it.

“Hey,” Changkyun said softly, “sorry I don’t want to disturb you from your work, but can you move one of your books so I can put down the plate?”

“Uh?” Hoseok looked up. “Yeah, yeah sorry.” He closed a book, freeing enough space to put down the plate safely. Changkyun gave him a smile and left. Tried. He had only taken the first step when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

“Is there something else you need?”

“Uh.. Just.. I’m struggling right now.. Can you help me with this science assignment?”

“Uh.. Well.. I don’t know.. I’m not studying science and I’m working right now.”

“No but like, I just need to know how to get to Uranus.”

Four seconds. That’s the time it took to Changkyun to realise the real meaning behind these words. He blushed so hard he felt his cheeks warming up. And he ran away.

 

And since then, everyday at the exact same time, Hoseok would show up and tease Changkyun. Always using a lame pick-up line. One would thought he would grow tired of it after a while and would just move on. Nope. It seemed this Hoseok guy was stubborn. To Changkyun’s despair. Kihyun and Minhyuk picked up on what was going on. Minhyuk thought it was funny and always did his best to force Changkyun to wait on Hoseok. Kihyun laughed at Changkyun alongside with Minhyuk, even though there was this side of him that didn’t feel entirely comfortable with Hoseok’s words. Kihyun always had an eye on Changkyun whenever Hoseok was around. As for Hyunwoo, of course he knew, but he never said or did anything, he just watched from afar, making sure Changkyun was safe.

 

For the first time since Changkyun had been hired, he was running late. When he arrived, he just gave a “sorry, won’t happen again” to Kihyun and went straight to work. Kihyun observed him all day long. Changkyun barely smiled at customers, and when he did, you could see right away that it was forced. The boy looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here. He kept on checking his phone and immediately tucking it back in his pocket. Maybe he was waiting for some important call or text? Or he wanted to call someone? Had something happened? Kihyun actually tried to bring up the subject but Changkyun didn’t even bother answering and just turned his back, pretending he was busy with straightening the mugs on the shelves.

For the first time, Kihyun was relieved when he saw Hoseok coming in, with his usual smug smile. He went up to the counter where Changkyun was. By the look on his face, you could tell he had another terrible pick-up line ready.

“Do you work at the post office?” Hoseok asked. When he got no answer, he continued, “Because I saw you checking out my package.” He says while slapping his own butt.

For the first time, Changkyun showed no reaction to Hoseok’s pick-up line. No blush, no “Oh my God”, no running away. Hoseok frowned and put his elbow on the counter.

“Hi, you in a bad mood?”

“If you don’t want anything, I’ll ask you to leave. People are waiting.”

Hoseok looked behind him. There were two teenagers, standing in front of the menu while looking at their phones, obviously not going to order anything soon. And that was it. Hoseok looked back at Changkyun and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay. You’re in a bad mood. I get it.” He sighed, “A caramel Macchiato, three sugars, and whipped cream on top of it, please. And a piece of that chocolate cake too.”

Hoseok paid and Changkyun handed him the piece of cake along with a napkin. He then turned his back to Hoseok to prepare the coffee. He took longer than he used to. When he handed the coffee to Hoseok, Hoseok wasn’t there any more. There was no sign of him. Changkyun cursed under his breath. Now the cake and the coffee were going straight to the trash because that idiot ordered something he wouldn’t eat. When he went to pick up the plate, he noticed something on the napkin. He picked it up and there was indeed something written on it.

_You’re really in a bad mood, it’s okay, I’m not going to bother you today. Don’t worry I’ll be back tomorrow._

_Oh, look I left without my cake and coffee, don’t let it go to waste and eat them, okay?_

For the first time that day, Changkyun smiled.

 

Hoseok kept his word. He was there the next day. With one of his friend. The loud one. Very loud. Minhyuk took care of them because Changkyun was busy wiping the floor. Changkyun made a note to himself saying “Don’t hand a full cup to a four years old, the kid will end up wearing half of the cup and the rest will be on the floor”. He actually wrote that on a flying paper in the back room. He couldn’t blame the kid though, he was the one who gave him a full cup. He should have known better. As soon as he was done and ready to go back to his counter duty, Kihyun handed him two cups of coffee.

“The left one is a mocaccino and the right one an Americano. Take it to your Polar bear.”

Yes. Thanks to Minhyuk being a prying little shit, this was a thing. One night, as they were closing the shop, Minhyuk, who had noticed the guy coming everyday, started to ask questions to Changkyun. And innocent little Changkyun answered without thinking. But when he caught Minhyuk and Kihyun calling Hoseok “Polar bear”, he understood how wrong he was and how truly evil Minhyuk and Kihyun were. So yes that was a thing and no, he wasn’t going to say anything because he did not care.

He took the cups and brought them to Hoseok and his friend. They’re laughing and for once, Changkyun paused to really look at Hoseok. Finally seeing his hair dyed platinum with blue at the end, and his little nose. And those brown eyes, staring right back at him. And Changkyun will probably never know how long he stood there, watching him, with his two cups of coffee. Well, if you ask Kihyun, he will tell you exactly twenty seven seconds, but no one will ever ask.

Changkyun blinked and finally went over to give the two boys their long awaited coffee. Hoseok smiled brightly while his friend thanked him. Hoseok opened his mouth, ready to throw his daily pick-up line. But Changkyun cut him.

“Thank you.” Hoseok raised an eyebrow. “For yesterday I mean. That was nice of you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.”

Changkyun smiled and left, giving Hoseok no time to add anything. He was happy, he even smiled at the man who stepped on his feet. And whenever he looked towards Hoseok’s table, the latter always seemed unfocused, not paying attention to what his friend was saying. After an hour, Hoseok came up to the register to pay for their drinks.

“I noticed you weren’t even paying attention to what your friend was saying, that’s not really nice.”

“Oh so you’re looking at me now?” Hoseok teased while giving him his credit card. “It’s just.. You’re so cute, it’s distracting.” He said as he typed his code. “Goodbye Changkyun.”

And he left, grabbing his friend by the neck on his way out. When the door closed, Changkyun was still frozen on his spot, receipt in hand, looking at the door.

 

Changkyun was lying in his bed, smiling to himself. An off day. Finally. No lectures, no work. Nothing. Just peace. It felt amazing. Just lazing around all day. Eating cereals and watching movies. He could get used to that. Even though it was weird to not be at the receiving end of Hoseok’s awful pick-up lines, as he’s been everyday for the last two weeks. No one bothering him. No teachers reminding him of his unhanded work. No Kihyun nagging. No overexcited Minhyuk being a pain in the ass. Hyunwoo was visiting his parents.

At this moment, his phone rang. Kihyun’s name in the middle of the screen. What was he thinking just six seconds ago? He groaned as he picked up his phone.

“No I don’t want to come help you, it’s my day off. Bye Kihyun”

“If you hang up, you’re dead. I’ll strangle you.”

“Can you even reach my neck?”

“How funny, I think I heard this one like a hundred times. Find new jokes.” Kihyun sighed. “No but seriously, your Polar bear has been sitting here for more than half an hour, looking like a lost puppy.”

“And? Why am I supposed to care?”

“Get the boy out of his misery and come here. He’s obviously here for you, not for the coffee.”

“Or maybe, just maybe, you could tell him I don’t work today.”

“I don’t want to break his little puppy heart.” Changkyun hung up.

Fifteen minutes later, Changkyun was looking through the window of the coffee shop. Hoseok was here, playing on his phone. Changkyun finally took pity on the boy and entered. He went straight to Hoseok’s table and sat in the chair in front of him.

“I was walking by and I noticed you sitting here like a psycopath so.. What’s up?” Changkyun said casually. Hoseok’s head shot up, his eyes were wide. He cleared his throat.

“What are you talking about? I just got here.”

“Sure, do you mind if I stay?” Hoseok shook his head. “Good, I’ll go and grab myself a coffee then.”

He found Kihyun at the counter, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Changkyun asked for a Caramel Macchiato. Even though he was preparing the drink, Kihyun looked at Changkyun.

“So. You moved your tiny ass anyway.”

“I was bored.”

“You surely were.” Kihyun had this look. You know, the look your friends give you when they know something you don’t. Changkyun hated this look.

“Shut up and mind what you’re doing, don’t screw up my drink.”

“Unlike you, I can multitask, thank you very much. Here you go, on the house.”

“As if I was going to pay.” Changkyun snorted and made his way back to Hoseok.

But he was not alone, his chair was occupied by a girl who, according to her body language, was very interested in Hoseok. The latter didn’t seem interested though. Playing with the rim of his cup and just nodding at random times when the girl was speaking. Changkyun could hear her talking about her life, which by the way, was so boring you could cry.

“So, you know, my roommate is gone for the next two weeks, isn’t it great? Maybe you could come over.” She looked confident. Like she was sure Hoseok would follow her. Not that Changkyun could actually tell because, well, he did not know Hoseok either, except for the lame pick-up lines.

“Well, I just want to tell you, you’re really beautiful.” He paused and the girl smiled, obviously happy and now sure she was taking him home. “But I’m gay.”

How to erase a girl’s smile in four words, by Hoseok.

Changkyun did his best not to laugh but really her face was priceless. He got closer, and could actually see the girls red cheeks who was trying to put words together to form a sentence. Changkyun was standing next to her, obviously waiting to sit. She looked at him, then back to Hoseok, then back to him, one last time to Hoseok. She apologized quickly and left.

They talked for a long time. Changkyun went back home with a new number in his phone and a new friend on his mind.

 

The next day when Hoseok came around, he was with his friends. And he introduced them to Changkyun. And so, according to Hoseok, there was Jooheon, the loud but very kind one and Hyungwon, the sleepy but always sexy one. And Jooheon and Hyungwon knew him as “the one who has yet to kick Hoseok’s ass for being such a prick with his pick-up lines”.

While they were there, Changkyun found himself gravitating a lot towards their table whenever he had a break or when it was slow enough for Hyunwoo to handle on his own. He was sitting next to Hoseok. Jooheon was teasing Hoseok, saying Hyungwon was the sexiest. Hoseok was whining.

“Changkyun, tell him he’s wrong. I’m sexy, right?!”

“Yeah.. I always wondered.. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” Hoseok looked up at him, hopeful. “Because, obviously, you landed on your face.”

While Jooheon and Hyungwon laughed, Hoseok brought his hands to his heart like he was actually hurt and you could see the betrayal in his eyes. His mouth was hanging open.

“How dare you.” Hoseok said.

“I thought you were going to say something cheesy like you’re an angel,” Hyungwon cut him off, “but that’s so much better.”

 

Tuesdays afternoons became an official meeting date for the four of them. Even though Changkyun was working, he always took some time to stop by them and chat a little, and the other three always brought homework with them so they actually had something to do while they were there.

Changkyun was taking a break, sitting with them. Jooheon was engrossed in his homework but Hyungwon and Hoseok were trying to find out which coffee was the best. Hoseok turned to Changkyun.

“Want to taste my dick?”

“What?!”

“I said, want to taste my drink?” Hoseok said, tipping his cup toward him.

“Oh. Funny because I thought you asked if I wanted to taste your dick.”

“Well, that too. Whatever is fine, really.”

“Whip it out then.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Hoseok looked taken aback.

“Whip it out and show me what you’ve got, so I can save myself the disappointment from later.” Changkyun raised an eyebrow, proud of himself and when Hoseok did not answer, he got back to work.

 

Changkyun was not the emotional or romantic type. He really was not. But laying on his bed at two am, unable to find sleep and thinking about this guy. Yeah this guy. He wouldn’t leave his mind. No matter what he did, Hoseok was always on his mind. When he worked. In class. When he cooked. When he showered. When he tried to sleep. In his dreams.

He wondered how this happened. One normal day, this guy came out of nowhere with his pick-up lines. Changkyun really thought that after a week the guy would grow bored of this and would just stop. But he did not stop. He came everyday. Told him a new pick-up line. Everyday. He never missed one. He probably put more money in the coffee shop in a month than most of their regular customers.

And there was the fact that he was gay. Changkyun couldn’t get over this fact. The fact that maybe he had a chance with Hoseok.

And Changkyun fell asleep like that, thinking of Hoseok and of maybes.

 

This was a bad day, again. He got a really bad grade. So bad it could screw his entire semester. And if his semester was screwed, he could say bye to his tuition. And without a tuition, there was no way he could afford this university. And his parents would be so disappointed. So he was really stressed, worried about his future.

As he was checking in for work, he sent a text to Hoseok telling him he was having a bad day and asking if he had ten minutes to spare him today because he wanted comfort. Hoseok said he could be here for the end of his shift.

All day long, Minhyuk and Kihyun did their best to cheer him up. Going as far as doing the chores Changkyun should be doing. Even if he didn’t say anything about it, he was grateful. And even if he did not say anything, Minhyuk et Kihyun knew he was grateful. They could see it in his gaze when Kihyun pushed him out of the way and did the dishes. Or when Minhyuk sang Cheer Up by Twice and even danced in the middle of the coffee shop.

When Changkyun checked out for the day, Hoseok was there. Waiting at a table, with two cups of coffee in front of him. Changkyun smiled and sat in front of him. The conversation flowed easily, and Changkyun told him what was wrong as easily. Hoseok comforted him. And after a while, he felt better. And their conversation drifted to something lighter. Changkyun caught Hoseok looking behind him a few times. Changkyun did not want to turn around, but the temptation was huge. Hoseok sighed, and Changkyun thought he was boring. He was ready to apologize when Hoseok spoke, raising his voice a little.

“I see you girls over there. And you should know, I’m taken.”

Just as fast it rose, Changkyun’s mood dropped. Hoseok had a boyfriend. Changkyun was an idiot.

 

After that, Changkyun stopped flirting back with Hoseok. He wanted to stop talking to him altogether. But Hoseok was always in the coffee shop, and he wouldn’t quit his job because of a boy. Hoseok noticed and tried to ask about it, but he received no answer to his questions.

Changkyun was throwing himself a pity party in his room. Watching a romantic movie with a pint of ice cream. It was really cliché. But cliché works on a broken heart. Because, to Changkyun, this was a broken heart. He really liked Hoseok. And this asshole was flirting with him. But he had a boyfriend this whole time. Asshole.

The screen of his phone lit up when he received multiple texts. For a second, he thought it was Hyunwoo checking on him. But it was Hoseok.

**Kihyun told me I shoudn’t talk to you anymore, I was so confused, and then he said I’m an asshole for doing this when I have a boyfriend**

**I just wanted the girls to stop starring, but really I don’t have a boyfriend**

**even though I wish I had one**

**hey**

**I know you’re reading this, it says read under the text**

Well, fuck you messenger. You traitor. And fuck you too, Hoseok, you liar. Couldn’t he have said that earlier? Instead of letting him mope for a week? Damn you Hoseok.

**Roses are red, violets are blue, Lava is hot, and so are you.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you.**

**Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m around you.**

Changkyun typed out his answer, and after a minute of hesitation, he hit send.

**Roses are red, I have a crush, whenever I’m around you, all I do is blush.**

 

The next time they saw each other was a week later. They haven’t talked since Changkyun sent his little text. Finals were coming up and the library was crowded but luckily enough, Changkyun found a free spot next to a guy buried deep in his books. And when he sat, the guy just raised his head to make sure Changkyun had enough space to put his own stuff. And their gazes met. It was Hoseok, who blushed furiously and looked down on his books and started writing again.

Changkyun was frozen. Did Hoseok just ignore him? Did he hate him? He felt something in his hand and when he looked, there was a tiny paper in it. He read what was on it.

_Do you have a band aid? Because I scrapped my knees when I fell for you_

Changkyun chuckled. He then opened his books and started working on his least favourite subject: statistics.

A while later, he felt someone’s gaze on him. He looked up and met the gaze of the boy sitting in front of him. He smiled at him, Changkyun smiled back and, from the corner of the eye, he saw Hoseok dropping something in front of him. He opened the note.

_Hey! Tie your shoes! I don’t want you falling for anyone else!_

Changkyun laughed.

Hoseok laughed.

And they got kicked out of the library.

They walked towards Kihyun’s coffee shop because they still needed a place to study. And let’s be honest, there was free coffee there.

While he was studying, he received another note.

_Will you be my boyfrien ?_

Changkyun frowned.

“I don’t know. Do I wanna date a guy who can’t even spell boyfriend right ?”

“I did not make a mistake. What are you talking about?”

“You did. You wrote boyfrien.”

“Oh yeah, that’s because you’ll get the D later.”

“Oh my fucking God.”

 

 

 

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I didn’t know what perfect was,

Until I met you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think ?  
> Was it okay ? Awful ? Should I stop writing ?  
> I'm looking for a Beta, I hope I'll find one soon  
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad  
> See you


End file.
